1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to power generating systems, and more particularly, to systems and methods for generating power adiabatically and via solar energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
For over the past 200 years, the burning of fossil fuels, such as coal and oil, and deforestation have caused the concentrations of heat-trapping “greenhouse gases” to increase significantly in our atmosphere. These gases prevent heat from escaping to space, somewhat like the glass panels of a greenhouse. Carbon Dioxide is one of the most significant green house gases.
Greenhouse gases are necessary to life as we know it because they keep the planet's surface warmer than it otherwise would be. However, as the concentrations of these gases continue to increase in the atmosphere, the Earth's temperature is climbing above past levels. Earth's average surface temperature has increased by about 1.2 to 1.4 degrees Fahrenheit since the year 1900. The warmest global average temperatures on record have all occurred within the past 15 years, with the warmest two years being 1998 and 2005. Most of the warming in recent decades is likely the result of human activities. Other aspects of the climate are also changing such as rainfall patterns, snow and ice cover, and sea level.
If greenhouse gases continue to increase, climate models predict that the average temperature at the Earth's surface could increase from 2.5 to 10.4 degrees Fahrenheit above 1990 levels by the end of this century or sooner. Scientists are certain that human activities are changing the composition of the atmosphere, and that increasing the concentration of greenhouse gases will adversely change the planet's climate. However, they are not sure by how much it will change, at what rate it will change, or what the exact effects will be. Energy-related activities account for about three-quarters of our human-generated carbon dioxide and other greenhouse gas emissions from burning fossil fuels. More than half the energy-related emissions come from large stationary sources such as power plants, while about a third comes from transportation. Industrial processes (such as the production of cement, steel, and aluminum), agriculture, forestry, other land use, and waste management are also important sources of greenhouse gas emissions.
State of the art engines and thermal power generating plants generally have poor thermal efficiencies, for example, in the range of 30 to 40%. This is due to heat lost by system cooling, friction of moving parts and energy lost in exhaust gases. In order to meet atmospheric emission standards additional energy is used to condition exhaust gases for reducing the toxicity. Such inefficiencies typically produce large amounts of carbon dioxide that are spewed into the atmosphere.
Some of the consequences of global warming include direct manifestations of a widespread and long-term trend toward warmer global temperatures, heat waves and periods of unusually warm weather, ocean warming, sea-level rise and coastal flooding, glaciers melting, arctic and Antarctic warming, spreading disease, earlier spring arrival, plant and animal range shifts and population changes, coral reef bleaching, downpours, heavy snowfalls, flooding, droughts, and fires.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for adiabatic power generation and greenhouse gas reduction.